Going Home
by oxyporn
Summary: I kept staring. My life wasn’t good enough for this. I wasn’t good enough for this to be true. KyoOC oneshot, lemon.


**A/N**

**Yusterday was the birthday of Rennie, which means glompings and RennieKyo oneshots are necessary.**

**Going Home**

The Graduation robes were heavy and clogging. I sat and stared at a sleeve, makeup abandoned beside me. I sat and stared and listened to our final seconds slip away. Voices in the hallway, disapproving sighs. I kept staring. My life wasn't good enough for this. I wasn't good enough for this to be true.

"Hey," he whispered.

I smiled and looked up as he entered. "Hey," I whispered back. "I missed you."

He leant down to where I was sitting. "Me too," he murmured, kissing me gently. I glanced at the clock. Half an hour. I stood up and looked at him. He looked utterly beautiful in his suit. I ran my hand down the lapel and smiled, quickly, biting my lip. "It looks ridiculous, but that's the damn Snake for you."

I laughed chokingly. "You let Aaya design your suit for you?"

He smiled, running a hand down my cheek. "He was doing Yuki's. He loves it."

I looked over his shoulder. "Twenty-seven minutes," I whispered.

His head dropped forward. "N-not enough time," he whispered back, his hands tightening on my arms like they always did when he just wanted to hold me.

"Not enough time," I smiled, hand tracing down his cheek. Capturing him softly, gently. My eyes didn't lift from his face.

He leant in close, capturing my mouth. I shuddered and my eyes fluttered closed. We were both crying, because we were truly broken now. He ran his hand through my hair and I slipped off his jacket, shirt, silk falling silently to the floor. He traced down my back and pulled down the zip, red taffeta falling in a shock of colour to the floor. He continued to caress my spine, tracking down further, worshipping every single centimetre of skin. I mirrored his touch, slipping under his belt and freeing him from the off-white that covered too much, too much. We stood together and smiled like the stupid idiots we were. This was familiar, this was beautiful, this was something we knew and we loved and we would miss more than we would ever know.

I cast my head towards the door; my mother started up her hairdryer. Coast is clear. I said him to it with a look. _Have me. _He smiled and wrapped his hand around the back of my neck, pulling me into another kiss. I dropped down to the bed and stared at him for a moment, and he me, before he knelt beside me and began to kiss my neck, smoothly, gently. He wanted to mark me, but he always felt that it was wrong; this thing that we had was wrong to him. He didn't believe I deserved him. _I _didn't believe I deserved him. But he nipped once, just above my collarbone. I smiled and ran my hand across it as he moved lower, pausing at my stomach, looking up and staring at me and I pulled him back up just to kiss him and worship him and want him and need him. Need _this_. He let out a soft sigh as he kissed me, hands drifting across my waist, moving in small circles. I glanced at the clock. Twenty minutes. _Not enough time. _I moved against him more urgently, moving my hips desperately. He followed my gaze and shuddered, nodding, hand drifting back down and I snarled softly. "You," I whispered. "Just you."

He nodded again and pushed me down onto the bed; I fell with a soft _umph _and stared up at him as he sat between my legs. He leant down as close as he could, and I draped one hand over his back and sighed in a single rush as he pushed forwards inside me. I shuddered, and he keened softly, a low growl. My body rippled with the pleasure of it and I sighed lovingly. "You okay?"

I groaned. "Distracted," I whispered as he shifted his hips slightly, a keen winding into the air. "But good. So good." It seemed stupid to express it so simply, but it was that carnal, feral need that I had to say something. And it seemed to sum everything up so perfectly. He shifted his hips again and pushed inside me, moving deeper, and I shuddered. His arms were straining to keep our chests apart beside me, so my eyes could worship the tautness of his muscles. His head had dropped forwards towards his chest but his eyes still burnt towards me, and he groaned once before sliding easily forwards once more. "Ohgod," I gasped, eyes rolling back, resisting the urge to arch my back, but only barely. He whined in agreement, shoulders shaking with the strain. It would be over too quickly, too suddenly, the pain and love and pleasure streaming through each of us and between us and through us. Backwards and forwards and upwards and everyway we danced and moved and he slid between us, the soft whisper of skin driving me insane. Wanting more sensation, yet every nerve burning with the overload. Needing more of him but my insides burning with him, coated with him, inside me, with me, _of _me, here with me.

He whispered my name and I groaned, nodding, and he surged forwards once, back arching with a filthy groan ripped from him that made my eyes flicker wide. "Nn," I gasped, trying to form his name but failing. I choked on the letter, entwining our legs, trying to get as close as I could. He smiled at me with the smile I could never ever imagine or invent or _ohgod _and he pushed forwards and _ohgod _and he whispered my name and _oh, oh, oh, please don't, please don't break me, I'm yours, I'm yours, havemetakemelovemeneedmeohKYO._

---

I ran the comb through his hair again one more time, straightening his lapels once more, standing back and staring at him and resisting the urge to collapse sobbing into his arms as it would ruin everything we'd spent the last seven minutes on. "Time's up," he whispered. It felt like a life time.

"The hardest part of any of this will be leaving you," he murmured.

"I can't cry," I whispered. He frowned. I laughed once. "Ruin my makeup." He smiled brokenly and I bit my lip to keep from sobbing. "It's okay," I whispered. "It's okay. I knew what I was in for when I fell in love with you. I knew this moment would come."

"Felt like millennia away back then," he whispered.

"Yeah," I smiled up at him. It couldn't have been weeks. _It couldn't have_. My life could not have changed this much in a handful of hours.

My parents were calling from below. He picked up my glove and slid it over my palm, my hands slipping through the white silk easily. He guided me around and pulled up the zip again, years since it had last moved. I kept my eyes closed as he kissed me one last time. The last time. "When I'm gone… I want you to find someone." He walked over to the bed and dropped something from his pocket.

I walked over, frowning. "What's that?"

"Hatori's number," he murmured. "I want you to find him."

"No. No such thing as a bad memory, remember? We swore that together. Never to forget."

He looked at me sadly. "I don't know what Akito'll do to me. I don't know – "

"I don't care about Akito."

He laughed. "You don't know what he's like… you don't know what he'll _do_…"

"Kyo, he's taking you away. He's taking everything from me. He can't _possibly _do anything more to me." I smiled. "I've lost you."

He closed his eyes once, a shudder of pain rippling through you. "But Yuki… or Haru…"

"I chose you, my sad little Cat. I don't want them."

He smiled softly. "I still don't know why."

I grinned. "Neither do I, I mean, Yuki's got the brains, and Haru the looks…"

He cuffed me gently and laughed softly. We stood with the last ten seconds slipping away. "I love you," he said, and it was a statement, bold, rippling through the air.

"I know," I whispered back. He took my hand and we walked out together.

---

_Epilogue_

He looked tired, and gray. Dulled. But his eyes still burnt when he saw me and all the months of worry, pain, anguish slipped away ever so quickly as I saw him smile again. "Hey," he whispered.

I smiled as he stood next to me. "Hey."

Tohru coughed politely behind us after we spent around two minutes just staring at each other. "Oh," Kyo said, blushing slightly. "Hi."

"I have someone I want you to meet," I grinned at him. I walked over to where Tohru was sitting. Tohru and… someone else. Something else. His eyes widened comically as he took in the vibrant splash of hair that always turned heads.

"Oh God," he murmured, his eyes funnily large. I smiled at him.

"This is Katsuya," I said, and lifted him from Tohru's lap.

"Oh God," he said again, his eyes staring at us blindingly.

"He's a little genius. Shigure's been giving him writing lessons." I grinned at him as he stared at Kyo. "Sorry, but Akito wouldn't let them give you the message, so I named him after Tohru's Dad."

"It's a beautiful name," Kyo murmured, his eyes still wide.

"I thought you might like to meet him before you had to go back," I smiled.

"He's… you're… God, I love you," he said, and wrapped his arms around me. Katsuya was squashed between us and stopped Kyo from transforming as he kissed me angrily. "I'm not going back," he snarled "I'm not leaving either of you ever again."

I smiled softly. "Don't worry," I said. "I always have my little part of you with me." I leant forward and kissed Katsuya's forehead.

"I'm not going back inside that awful place. I've left you for much too long." He pulled him into his arms. "I'm never going back. I'm home." And he never went back.


End file.
